Test No.2358
v | test_number = 2358 | date = 22,23,24,25,26 August 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, Antigua | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field | result = India won by 318 runs | man_of_the_match = Ajinkya Rahane | umpires = Richard Kettleborough & Rod Tucker | last_test = Test No.2357 | next_test = Test No.2359 |}} India 297 (Rahane 81, Jadeja 58, Roach 4-66) and 343 for 7 dec. (Rahane 102, Vihari 93, Chase 4-132) beat West Indies 222 (Chase 48, Holder 39, Ishant 5-43) and 100 (Roach 38, Bumrah 5-7, Ishant 3-31) by 318 runs West Indies were blown away by Jasprit Bumrah's five-wicket haul, falling to 100 all out in what was effectively under a session's worth of batting as they went down by 318 runs, the visitors' biggest away win by runs. In the process, Bumrah became the first bowler from Asia to take five-wicket hauls in Australia, England, South Africa and the West Indies, in only his 11th Test. The win gave India a 1-0 lead in the two-match series and 60 points in their inaugural World Test Championship match. India had set the hosts a target of 419 after declaring on 343 for 7 with Ajinkya Rahane registering a century and Hanuma Vihari scoring a brisk 93. West Indies, in reply, lasted only 26.5 overs. Bumrah's spell was built around hitting the stumps, specifically the off stump, whether the batsman was right- or left-handed. He did this four times, all against West Indies' recognised batsmen, on the back of fast-moving deliveries. Left-hand opener John Campbell tried to drive Bumrah through the off side but only managed to offer a wide passage for the ball to swing in late and knock the off stump over. It was a fiery stamp on the game from Bumrah, who had looked off-colour in the first innings because of a stiff back. As if to add further strength to that bounceback, Bumrah produced a repeat of the ball to Darren Bravo, smashing his off stump in much the same manner off what turned out to be the last ball of the second session, with West Indies on 15 for 5 after nearly 113 overs in the field. It had all started with Kraigg Brathwaite's wicket in Bumrah's first over. A loose prod at a wide outswinger was Brathwaite's downfall, with the thin edge carrying conveniently through to the keeper. Debutant Shamarh Brooks was in early, as a result, but minutes after Bumrah's inswinger rattled Campbell's stumps, he was the victim of a big inswinger from Ishant Sharma and was trapped in front of leg stump as he fell over trying to flick. Bumrah could have had a fourth before tea - India bowled only 45 balls for the five wickets they picked up in that session - but the edge he induced with an outswinger to Shimron Hetmyer was dropped at third slip by Virat Kohli. Kohli was visibly relieved in the very next over as Hetmyer chased an outswinger from Ishant and Rahane held on to it safely at gully. West Indies had reshuffled their batting order, possibly because of Roston Chase's 38 overs and two innings of wicketkeeping for Shai Hope. They were both pushed a spot down from the first-innings order, but found themselves in the middle after only 7.3 overs in the chase, trying to salvage something for the hosts. Bumrah was having none of it. While the wickets of Campbell and Bravo came from full swingers, he deceived Hope off the surface. Bumrah was barely short of a good length in the second innings, and this meant he could straighten one from middle stump past Hope's outside edge. West Indies had only just got past the lowest Test total ever - 26 by New Zealand - at that point. An exasperated Jason Holder showed no signs of putting up a fight, swatting a short ball straight to backward square leg to be dropped by Vihari off Ishant, then pulling Ravindra Jadeja for four from a good length two overs later. He could only get as far as the second ball of Bumrah's next over - an outswinger from middle stump that squared him up before taking out off stump. That was Bumrah's fifth wicket. Moments after an ironic applause when West Indies made it to 50, Mohammed Shami bowled a peach that left Chase from a good length and took his off stump. Kemar Roach, among the best bowlers in the Test, albeit with little fortune, proved a thorn with the bat as well. He struck five sixes, including three off one Jadeja over, as he put together West Indies' highest partnership of the match for the last wicket with Miguel Cummins. From 50 for 9, the pair took West Indies to 100 in under seven overs. Six cleanly-struck sixes helped that cause, but Ishant had Roach top-edge a pull 20 minutes from stumps as India sealed the win, which took Kohli past Sourav Ganguly's 11 for most away wins as captain, and on par with MS Dhoni's 27 wins overall. West Indies' batting was far removed from India's effort earlier in the day. Having begun the day 260 ahead, they stretched the lead to 418 on the back of Rahane's 102 and Vihari's 93. Rahane's hundred was his tenth in Tests, and his first since August 2017. It's a milestone that has eluded him for a while, so when he did manage to find it with a tuck behind square, the relief was telling. Rahane smiled, stretched his arms as he acknowledged the dressing room, and then fell to his knees and rested his head on the bat to take a moment. It had been a long time coming. The man to take charge for India in the second session was Vihari, though. Aside from his driving, he also played the shot of the day, a ramp off Shannon Gabriel that went for six over the third-man boundary. On a slow pitch, it was also fitting that such a shot came from a man who had been in the Caribbean with the India A team since the start of the month. In the push for a declaration, Vihari was given the time to pursue his hundred even after Rishabh Pant holed out to deep backward square-leg. Vihari swept a ball from wide outside off past midwicket to get into the 90s, but fell shortly after, trying to pull Holder and getting himself cramped to edge the ball to the keeper down the leg side. The run to the declaration had been set up in a first session where Rahane oozed patience once again. His first-innings fifty had its moments of nervousness and fidgeting, but on Sunday, he barely provided a chance. Starting the day on 53, he made full use of West Indies' reliance on spin and generous fields - point and long-on were perennially out - and continued to build his innings around singles and twos. When the partnership approached 100, even he couldn't resist stretching his arms and creaming a Holder delivery wide of mid-off on the rise. It was Holder, though, who eventually held the catch at mid-off as Rahane tried to chip Gabriel. That ended the stand on 135 for the fifth wicket, adding to the 82 they had put up in the first innings to save India the blushes. It was one of the few moments of cheer for West Indies, who had begun what turned out to be a humiliating day, when Kohli fell in the second over of the day for 51 by handing a catch to extra cover off a leading edge. Fall of wickets: 1-5 (Mayank Agarwal, 4.2 ov), 2-7 (Cheteshwar Pujara, 4.6 ov), 3-25 (Virat Kohli, 7.5 ov), 4-93 (KL Rahul, 34.2 ov), 5-175 (Hanuma Vihari, 54.5 ov), 6-189 (Ajinkya Rahane, 59.4 ov), 7-207 (Rishabh Pant, 70.5 ov), 8-267 (Ishant Sharma, 89.6 ov), 9-268 (Mohammed Shami, 90.2 ov), 10-297 (Ravindra Jadeja, 96.4 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-36 (John Campbell, 7.6 ov), 2-48 (Kraigg Brathwaite, 17.5 ov), 3-50 (Shamarh Brooks, 20.3 ov), 4-88 (Darren Bravo, 29.1 ov), 5-130 (Roston Chase, 42.2 ov), 6-174 (Shai Hope, 53.6 ov), 7-179 (Shimron Hetmyer, 55.3 ov), 8-179 (Kemar Roach, 55.6 ov), 9-220 (Jason Holder, 73.1 ov), 10-222 (Miguel Cummins, 74.2 ov) Did not bat: I Sharma, Mohammed Shami, JJ Bumrah Fall of wickets: 1-30 (Mayank Agarwal, 13.2 ov), 2-73 (KL Rahul, 29.2 ov), 3-81 (Cheteshwar Pujara, 30.5 ov), 4-187 (Virat Kohli, 73.4 ov), 5-322 (Ajinkya Rahane, 107.6 ov), 6-336 (Rishabh Pant, 111.4 ov), 7-343 (Hanuma Vihari, 112.3 ov) '''Fall of wickets:' 1-7 (Kraigg Brathwaite, 1.4 ov), 2-10 (John Campbell, 3.5 ov), 3-10 (Shamarh Brooks, 4.1 ov), 4-13 (Shimron Hetmyer, 6.6 ov), 5-15 (Darren Bravo, 7.3 ov), 6-27 (Shai Hope, 11.1 ov), 7-37 (Jason Holder, 15.2 ov), 8-50 (Roston Chase, 19.2 ov), 9-50 (Shannon Gabriel, 19.6 ov), 10-100 (Kemar Roach, 26.5 ov) '''Match details *Series: India led the 2-match series 1-0 *Test debut: Shamarh Brooks *Player of the match: Ajinkya Rahane *TV umpire: Paul Reiffel *Match referee: David Boon *Reserve umpire: Leslie Reifer Close of play *day 1 – India 1st innings 203/6 (RR Pant 20*, RA Jadeja 3*, 68.5 ov) *day 2 – West Indies 1st innings 189/8 (JO Holder 10*, ML Cummins 0*, 59 ov) *day 3 – India 2nd innings 185/3 (V Kohli 51*, AM Rahane 53*, 72 ov) *day 4 – West Indies 2nd innings 100 (26.5 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Wet Ground: India - 0/0 *Over 4.2: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - MA Agarwal (Upheld) *Drinks: India - 32/3 in 11.0 overs (KL Rahul 11, AM Rahane 0) *India: 50 runs in 18.6 overs (115 balls), Extras 5 *Lunch: India - 68/3 in 24.0 overs (KL Rahul 37, AM Rahane 10) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 108 balls (KL Rahul 34, AM Rahane 16, Ex 0) *Drinks: India - 97/4 in 36.0 overs (AM Rahane 31, GH Vihari 0) *India: 100 runs in 37.1 overs (224 balls), Extras 6 *AM Rahane: 50 off 117 balls (7 x 4) *Rain: India - 134/4 in 47.2 overs (AM Rahane 50, GH Vihari 18) *Tea: India - 134/4 in 47.2 overs (AM Rahane 50, GH Vihari 18) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (AM Rahane 34, GH Vihari 19, Ex 0) *India: 150 runs in 49.2 overs (297 balls), Extras 6 *Over 60.6: Review by India (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - RA Jadeja (Upheld) *Drinks: India - 196/6 in 64.0 overs (RR Pant 15, RA Jadeja 1) *India: 200 runs in 64.2 overs (387 balls), Extras 7 *Rain: India - 203/6 in 68.5 overs (RR Pant 20, RA Jadeja 3) *End Of Day: India - 203/6 in 68.5 overs (RR Pant 20, RA Jadeja 3) Day 2 *Drinks: India - 243/7 in 82.0 overs (RA Jadeja 24, I Sharma 11) *India: 250 runs in 83.4 overs (504 balls), Extras 11 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 97 balls (RA Jadeja 29, I Sharma 17, Ex 4) *RA Jadeja: 50 off 104 balls (6 x 4) *Lunch: India - 297/10 in 96.4 overs (JJ Bumrah 4) *West Indies 1st innings *Drinks: West Indies - 38/1 in 14.0 overs (KC Brathwaite 13, SSJ Brooks 0) *West Indies: 50 runs in 18.2 overs (111 balls), Extras 2 *Tea: West Indies - 82/3 in 28.0 overs (DM Bravo 18, RL Chase 10) *Over 29.1: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - DM Bravo (Struck down) *West Indies: 100 runs in 33.2 overs (201 balls), Extras 6 *Drinks: West Indies - 137/5 in 45.0 overs (SD Hope 10, SO Hetmyer 7) *West Indies: 150 runs in 47.3 overs (286 balls), Extras 6 *Rain: West Indies - 162/5 in 49.4 overs (SD Hope 19, SO Hetmyer 23) *End Of Day: West Indies - 189/8 in 59.0 overs (JO Holder 10, ML Cummins 0) Day 3 *West Indies: 200 runs in 62.6 overs (379 balls), Extras 7 *Over 67.2: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - JO Holder (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Over 71.5: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - ML Cummins (Upheld) *Over 73.2: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - ST Gabriel (Struck down) *Innings Break: West Indies - 222/10 in 74.2 overs (ST Gabriel 2) *India 2nd innings *Lunch: India - 14/0 in 7.0 overs (KL Rahul 6, MA Agarwal 8) *India: 50 runs in 21.3 overs (129 balls), Extras 0 *Drinks: India - 61/1 in 23.0 overs (KL Rahul 32, CA Pujara 13) *Tea: India - 98/3 in 37.0 overs (V Kohli 14, AM Rahane 5) *India: 100 runs in 37.3 overs (225 balls), Extras 0 *Over 44.2: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - AM Rahane (Struck down) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 124 balls (V Kohli 24, AM Rahane 29, Ex 0) *India: 150 runs in 56.6 overs (342 balls), Extras 0 *AM Rahane: 50 off 128 balls (3 x 4) *V Kohli: 50 off 105 balls (2 x 4) *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 239 balls (V Kohli 49, AM Rahane 51, Ex 0) *End Of Day: India - 185/3 in 72.0 overs (V Kohli 51, AM Rahane 53) Day 4 *India: 200 runs in 77.2 overs (464 balls), Extras 2 *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *Drinks: India - 236/4 in 86.0 overs (AM Rahane 69, GH Vihari 27) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 78 balls (AM Rahane 14, GH Vihari 29, Ex 8) *India: 250 runs in 91.2 overs (548 balls), Extras 10 *GH Vihari: 50 off 77 balls (5 x 4) *Lunch: India - 287/4 in 101.0 overs (AM Rahane 90, GH Vihari 57) *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 164 balls (AM Rahane 35, GH Vihari 57, Ex 8) *India: 300 runs in 103.1 overs (619 balls), Extras 10 *AM Rahane: 100 off 235 balls (5 x 4) *Over 107.3: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - AM Rahane (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Drinks: India - 336/6 in 111.4 overs (GH Vihari 87) *Innings Break: India - 343/7 in 112.3 overs (RA Jadeja 1) *West Indies 2nd innings *Tea: West Indies - 15/5 in 7.3 overs (RL Chase 0) *Over 15.4: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - KAJ Roach (Struck down) *Over 15.5: Review by India (Bowling), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - KAJ Roach (Struck down) *West Indies: 50 runs in 19.1 overs (116 balls), Extras 8 *Drinks: West Indies - 50/8 in 19.2 overs (KAJ Roach 7) *Over 20.4: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - RA Kettleborough, Batsman - KAJ Roach (Upheld) *West Indies: 100 runs in 26.3 overs (160 balls), Extras 8 *10th Wicket: 50 runs in 39 balls (KAJ Roach 31, ML Cummins 19, Ex 0) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches